Motorcycle footrest holders according to the prior art are divided into two parts, each part having a mounting plate from which an arm extends and pivots a gearshift or brake lever on its free end. The end of each arm is slotted and supports a footrest in the slot which can be folded upwardly. The mounting plate is elongated and has two mounting bores in both of its ends with which the mounting plates can be connected to the corresponding plates of the vehicle frame of the motorcycle.
This construction has a disadvantage in that the connection between the mounting plate and the plate on the frame is relatively unstable and that a torque acts on this connection when in use. This is particularly disadvantageous when one of the screws which connect the plates to one another becomes loose. It should be noted that the arms support the gearshift and brake levers.